The King Of Fighters 2003: In Gotham City!
by The Emerald Knight
Summary: What happens when the world of KOF gets into Batman's world of Gotham City? CHAOS ENSUES! RR please! Part 6 now just updated, check it out!
1. Epilogue

THE KING OF FIGHTERS 2003: GOTHAM CITY

The Dream match lives on

Batman® and all other characters are property of DC comics.

The King of Fighters® and all other SNK characters are property of Playmore inc.

And not my own characters, I'm using them simply in a fan fic, please don't sue.

Epilogue

Violent Fighting to come again,

As a year flew by from all the excitement, 

We now declare the opening of our special team tournament again,

In 2003.…..

A dark breeze blew that night in Gotham. Over the skyscrapers and towers made of steel and glass, came in the most forceful gust of winds surrounding the night skies. There on the rooftop corner observing this almost dark symphony of clouds was the very dark savior of this cursed city. Cursed by crime this city has been lately, almost every single criminal the savior has put away within the Arkham Asylum, has escaped and attacking the city randomly. But now, there was no time to worry about such a problem when another problem was happening right now. Looking below he saw a mugger holding up a homeless man with very little valuables. It struck Batman odd that this kind of thing would occur, but since the city hasn't been the same since chaos started, he figured he would do the usual and dropped down cape cutting through the wind as his feet gracefully landed on the ground. The mugger seemed to smile as if he was expecting Batman to arrive. After a few kicks and punches got off by Batman the mugger seemed to accept defeat as he dropped to the floor rendering unconscious, just as he did Batman was about to turn and take out his grappling hook launcher when he saw a envelope fall out of the mugger's coat pocket. Batman inspected the envelope closed with a red wax seal with an R symbol on it, he opened it to read the contents within the said envelope only to find a new reason to cause more confusion and possibly to add to the chaos already occurring………

A few days earlier….

Within a large brown Japanese country house nearby a large forest, there was a large burst of arguing going on. Voices heard going back and forth within one of the bedrooms located in the upper stories, there such a feud was occurring, one untouched by anyone else. "NO!, I'm telling you Bennimaru that there is absolutely no need for me to get a new outfit" Kyo scolded the blonde static haired bombshell. Bennimaru face palmed and shook his head in his already tired out state. "C'mon Kyo, think about it, that outfit is so '99 and well new attire is the way to go! Just in time for this years KOF!" Bennimaru cried out now . "I just don't believe this you actually are speaking to me like I'm Athena or something, besides what's wrong with my white jacket and blue jeans..? Wait…" he paused for a moment realizing something, "Did you just say KOF? What KOF?" Bennimaru chuckled for a second before responding "Um…, well I kinda picked this up off your porch this morning when I came over…" he spoke as he held up a white envelope with a broken red seal on it. Kyo swiped the letter out of Bennimaru's hand as he read it, then in his old kusanagi fashion gripped the letter tightly after reading and set it ablaze where it fell to ashes out of his hand. Bennimaru grimaced at this and scratched the back of his head, "Well..um, I'm pretty sure theres one waiting for me too at home, and you know Daemon can't come cause of his injury at his last judo tournament match and we're.." Bennimaru cut off as he looked at the expression on Kyo's face, one of puzzlement. Bennimaru stood off Kyo's bed and asked "What is it Kyo? Something wrong?" Kyo looked at him "It just strikes me odd that this KOF will take place in entirely in America…" . Bennimaru laughed for a bit "Yeah, kind of stinks that we don't travel around like we used to this year…but you still up for it man?" he questioned " You know it bud!" Kyo and Bennimaru tapped knuckles together. 


	2. The Arrival

Batman® and all other characters are property of DC comics.

The King of Fighters® and all other SNK characters are property of Playmore inc.

And not my own characters, I'm using them simply in a fan fic, please don't sue.

****

1

__

The Arrival

Walking down the sidewalk avoiding the busy crowd as well as the hustle and bustle of the entire city of South town, the legendary lone wolf Terry Bogard and Joe "Hurricane Upper" Higashi both cruise calmly through the sidewalk traffic. Terry was wearing his usual attire of a worn out old white shirt with his signature red vest and hat, as well as his blue jeans, while Joe wore his gym pants and a tank top, most likely to impress any ladies walking through traffic. Terry carried his white duffel bag over his shoulder white Joe was carrying similar but blue in a sports type bag. "So when are we meeting Andy, Terry?" Joe asked as he fought the hordes of crowded south owners, Terry looked over at Joe "Jesus, Joe I already told you we're meeting Andy and Mai at the airport in Gotham City! You've got to take it easy pal". "I'm really sorry Terry it's just that you know I really couldn't be more freaking hyper! As you should know I am already by ever single year that KOF comes around! " Joe grinned as he walked with him, the airport was only a few blocks away. Terry smiled at Joe watching him under the brim of his hat. 

That day the entire airport within South town was packed, but not as much as the one in Japan. Inside of the south town airport there were crowds of people waiting for their flights to Gotham City, USA. Several of those people included the said Terry Bogard and Joe, as well as the Kyokugen-Ryu school's finest, Ryo, Yuri, and Takuma Sukazaki with Robert Garcia, as well as the beautiful bartender King by their side, eagerly awaiting the flight to Gotham. Within Japan's airport Kyo Kusanagi carrying his luggage with Bennimaru Nikaido, "Bennimaru what the heck is the flight number you booked us?" Kyo asked, just then they both heard from behind them "Mr. Kusanagi-San!!!!!!!!!! Please wait up!!" , as they both turned around they saw a very tired panting hard Shingo Yabuki who was carrying several suitcases at once. Kyo looked to Bennimaru as he chuckled nervously "Well you know…Daimon was out on injury and…we needed a team member quickly" Kyo smirked and shook his head "Alright, you ready to go Shingo?" Kyo asked to the young fighter "Yes sir Mr. Kusanagi-San!! OW!" he grit his teeth as he felt his luggage land on his feet. Kyo and Bennimaru laughed as they prepared to board.

Just then as the classic Japan team had already boarded three other figures emerged from the entrance way of the jam-packed airport. One was a very slim man with white shiny hair and a tight purple biker outfit and dark sunglasses, the other a large man with big sideburns and the other a small woman the same sized of the white haired man. The big side burned man was none other than Maxima, former employee of NESTS along with co-former employee K' and Whip by his side. "So K' you ready for another great KOF?" the big man ask trying to be in good spirits. K' Scoffed, "great is an understatement, let's get this thing over with already..". "I'm wondering myself why this years KOF would take place exclusively in America in this..Gotham City" Whip spoke out. Maxima turned to her "Well so we don't get to travel more, doesn't mean that this isn't going to be a good year Sarah, after all this Gotham City must be a hell of a place" Maxima smiled as he boarded with both of them.

__

A day later…

Both Terry Bogard and Joe Higashi stepped out of their plane along with the other crowds of people. "a great flight over here eh Terry?" He grinned his signature smile, "Well it was going good seeing on how you flirted with every single stewardess on board" Terry chuckled. Within the airport they met up with Andy Bogard and Mai, Mai first seeing on how Andy was following late, carrying large amounts of Mai's luggage. Terry tipped his hat to Mai and shook hands with his brother "Hey bro we gonna put up a good fight or what?" he grinned. Andy sighed "Well I guess, I'm kinda missing Japan already but, hey I like trying new stuff.." he was then hugged up by Mai "That's the spirit Andy!! Can we go now? They're taking pictures of the fighters for their paper!" Mai squealed. Andy sighed and followed Mai while Joe and Terry followed laughing a bit. 

Everyone was there, the team Korea complete with Choi, Chang, May-Lee and of course Kim Kaphwan. Then there was the Psycho Soldier team complete with a new outfit wearing Athena Asamiya, along with Sie Kensou with Chin Gentsai . Also there were the Ikari Warriors team consisting of Leona Heidern, Ralf and Clark. As well was the '99 team of K', Whip, and Maxima, and the Nests team of Angel, Kula Diamond, and K9999. Then there was Kyokugen team with King, and of course the Japan team we met earlier. Most of them cooperated for a picture taken for the Gotham newspaper, mostly the pics were of the separate teams, not really any group photos. Kyo looked around for a moment and thought "Well..I guess Iori didn't show up…but it's not like him to really show up in public anyways" his train of thought was interrupted by Bennimaru tugging on his arm, "C'mon Kyo! Our public awaits!" Kyo rolled his eyes, not really liking tons of publicity. 

Banners were decorated all over the airport, all of them read "GOTHAM CITY: THE PROUD LOCATION OF THE NEXT KING OF FIGHTERS TOURNAMENT!!" Reporters lined the entranceway just to get a bit of words from the famous fighters. Everyone's favorites were there so following the reporters were mobs and mobs of frantic fans with very own custom cardboard signs exaggerating their love for certain teams or fighters. All over the television news programs all over Gotham City and hype bursted all over the city. Watching such a event was Dick Grayson eagerly keeping up with coverage on T.V. Bruce Wayne millionaire industrialist stepped into the living room "What are you watching Dick?" he asked. "Oh man didn't you hear about it Bruce? It's the King Of Fighters tournament in Gotham City, this is very exciting for me seeing on how I'm a pretty big fan." Dick eagerly spoke out about KOF. Bruce rubbed his chin "Why Gotham though..I thought they do the tournaments all over the world?" Dick stood up, "Well why not after all Gotham City seems to be pretty proud of them having it here, after all it's the best yearly even watched sometimes even more than the Olympics." ,"Yeah and here's something that'll add to that.." Bruce held up a white envelope "It seems that Batman and team has been invited to participate…" Dick blinked grabbing the letter and reading it "Whoa….I don't believe it Bruce.." . Bruce crossed his arms "Neither do I…but I know someone is big fans of us and wanted us in for a reason.".


	3. The King Of Fighters is On!

****

2.

"The King of Fighters is on in Gotham City! Now that the fighters have all assembled in Gotham this morning at Gotham City Airport following this week's announcement of the special tournament." The newscast girl continued on with video of all the fighters posing for pictures and even some interviews. The next shot showed a grinning Bennimaru talking over screaming girls voices "Yes, we're very happy to be here in Gotham City participating in one of the best events I love going to" he spoke, the reporter then asked "Well do you plan on seeing all of Gotham while you're here Bennimaru?" Bennimaru nodded "Yes, I'm very interested in al of Gotham's sights!" he winked and gave his infamous Bennimaru thank you pose.

Just after seeing that the TV screen was shattered into pieces from one of the Joker's special playing cards. The crowned prince of crime gritted his teeth "People are making such a big stupid deal out of this King of fighters crap that it's becoming extremely annoying!" the joker grumbled as Harley Quinn snaked her arms around his neck "What's the matter puddin'?" she asked concerned like while twirling her fingers in his green hair. "This King of Fighters ordeal has royally ticked me off and I intend to ruin their little tournament then they'll think twice about coming to Gotham again" Harley turned to a stunned state as he mentioned the taking on the KOF tournament "Um…Mista J? " she gulped "I think I should show you something about that King of Fighters stuff" Joker mumbled as he followed Harley to her computer "What is it Harley I have to get to thinking about spoiling that tournament!" Harley looked at him "Well about that Mista J I think you should see this first…."

She clicked on a tournament video from the past years of the KOF Tournament, as the video started it began with scenes of footage following various years. It started with Kyo and Iori fighting then moved on to others like K' and Terry fighting with Kyo, then Takuma Sukazaki performing his devastating Kyogen-Ryu-Ougi on Chang. Angel and her striker friends jumping and pummeling Chin. Mary performing her dynamite throw , Terry overheat Geysering someone, Kyo punching kicking and doing his variety of combos to Chang as he then throws a serpent wave at him. Harley then turned off the video as Joker rubbed his chin a bit then laughed very hard. Harley looked at him with total shock that he was laughing. Joker wiped his eyes for a moment "My poor Harley I can't believe you buy into that, it's more staged than wrestling , but the special effects don't look half bad" he continued laughing as he stepped out of the room , Harley glared at him for not believing her. The Joker grinned "Now the King of Fighters will clash with the King of Laughter!" he gave more of a wicked laugh now.

Meanwhile in a dark yet Stylish nightclub/Bar, King was sitting down by the bar drinking her usual drink while admiring the near vacant Bar, hardly anyone there, and if there was they passed out by now. King was on her third glass of fine wine when four troublemaking hoodlums stepped into the bar. The way they were dressed you could tell they were working for a mob. King glanced for a second at them "Tough guys" she thought. She finished her glass and brushed her hair with her gloved hand. As she predicted the four guys approached King and one spoke "Hi pretty lady, are you one of those Fighters from that tournament?" King ignored him, the guy became slightly irritated "well allow me to introduce myself I'm Sly the tour of Gotham and you look like you could use one" She shook her head and mumbled "I don't need one.." as she poured herself another glass she saw the man's fist pulling back then aimed straight for her as she quickly pulled her body back off the stool and let his hand hit the wine bottle and as he pulled his hand back and shook the glass off it she already flipped backwards her feet thrown straight up hitting Sly's chin as his entire head went straight up "Trap Shot!" she yelled as she then recovered to her feet and delivered several Muay Thai kicks to him while he was still stunned. The second hoodlum , which was larger came towards King, she quickly leapt into the air "Tornado Kick!" spinning her heel to connect with his jaw then twisting her body mid air so her other leg sprang out and hit him in the jaw again sending him over the bar. 

She saw the last two men coming towards her approaching fast, as she leapt into the air gracefully again and twirled her body one leg outwards one in as she had ki charged into her leg she quickly shot out a Venom Strike towards the first guy. He took the energy shot and flew back a few feet. She didn't have enough time to react to the other oncoming guy but as she watched him she heard "Koo-ken!" as the guy fell at King's feet Ryo was standing at the doorway of the club looking at King.


	4. A Night out on the town

As a small note to everybody, I apologize for taking so long to continue with my fiction. It seems that I have ran into a lot of things lately and am very sorry to disappoint my readers. Now this is up, I have a small idea what's in store later on, it still has to get to me later.

****

3.

So began another normal evening in Gotham, the light breeze that blew through the air was indication it was probably going to get a little more chilly later on through the cold night. The main street in Gotham which was usually the busiest was lined with busy shoppers or traveling civilians from street to street. Lights from the department stores reflected off that of the cars that were outside lined to the sidewalk. Enjoying walking down the sidewalk at this hour was these three, K', Whip, and joining them was Kula Diamond.

K' looked over in Kula's direction with a slight smirk on his lips "So, what's the real reason you decided to come with me and Sarah?" he eyed the blonde girl behind his shades. The short young girl licking her lollipop looked at K' "Well if you must know K' I wanted to see some of the neat things in the city and Angel and K9999 never want to take me so I'm here whether you like it or not" she stuck her tongue out at K', he smirked again. Whip looked at the two "Now now children, let's calm down and try to enjoy ourselves yes?" she smiled " It's not everyday we enjoy a night out on the town." K' snickered "Whatever.., just as long as we don't have to go to another women's clothing store again" his face turned to a frown, then he noticed the import bike store across the street " Now that looks like something to go into.." he grinned. 

Whip was about to speak but was interrupted by Kula shouting out "Ice Cream!" as she stepped in front of the two and pointed to the vendor down the street. K' sighed as Kula ran to the vendor to get one, they both followed. K' looked at Kula "Why would you want one you already got your candy there" Kula looked up "I can hold two things besides I want Ice cream too! Please get me one K' I'm a little shortchanged right now" she was jumpy wanting that cold treat. K' mumbled as he pulled out his wallet to pay the vendor "Too cold to eat one don't you think, then again it's you so.." he paid the vendor when he looked at him. "funny, I never see a lot of ice cream selling clowns, must be a Gotham exclusive" he chuckled as he slipped his wallet back into his biker jacket. The man gave a pretty obvious forced smile as he handed Kula the Ice cream cone. She happily ate it as K' and Sarah were about to go K' looked at the vendor again then around , it didn't seem like a theme, more like something out of place with a clown, he looked very suspicious.

K' felt an hunch something was up when several more clown approached them this time with black and white stripped outfits and pale faces with black paint outlining their eyes and mouths. Was this the mimes he's heard about before? But why, it didn't seem to match anything else happening currently. Whip and Kula both watched the mimes seemingly surrounding them with the Vendor in the middle. K' took off his shades and slipped them into the inside of his jacket. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the Vendor taking out something from inside of his Ice Cream cart, a sub-machine gun that was aimed at K'. "Kula, Sarah down!" he yelled as he quickly whipped out his flaming chain attack at the armed clown knocking the gun out of his hands, K' proceeded to do his leaping signature kick. 

Immediately the other mimes began their attack on the three KOF fighters. Whip kicked one of the mimes approaching behind her and took out her own whip and immediately snapped it against one of the mime's wrist that was in front of her and pulled on it bringing him harshly to the concrete. Kula dropped her lollipop and Ice Cream as a mime pulled a pistol on her "hold it right there little one!" the make-up faced goon grinned to the girl. Soon her blonde hair turned an icy blue within a second as her eyes narrowed and she put out her hands, her gloved hands emitting a ice freezing effect as it froze the goon's pistol as well as his hand still attached to the gun. Kula then leaned forward with her fist out as she did her highly concentrating hard punch that she and K' both had knocking the mime to the ground.

While whip had two mimes tied up at the wrist together with her whip and continuing to deliver high kicks with her foot between each of their heads, K' was finishing off his own set of mimes and vendor clowns. He leaned back using his sort of teleporting move to zip past one of the mime's punches and appear behind him delivering a spinning kick to the other mime in front. Then turning around to the mime he teleported past he engaged him with a punch to the jaw then a kick to the shins. K' quickly turned around as he saw one of the Vendors from behind the popcorn machine pull out a shotgun aiming at Whip and Kula, he quickly did his chain attack with a spinning kick at the end, launching a flaming projectile towards the armed vendor. The man flew back from the hit, flying into the glass display of the department store behind him, the middle of his shirt on fire. 

K' met up with Kula and Whip who were finishing off their own problems, Kula delivering a twirling air kick to the last of the mime goons. K' put on his shades, "Alright lets go now!" Whip looked at him, "What's all this about?" K' looked around at the other civilians shocked at what just occurred in the middle of the street also hearing sirens as well in the background. "Forget about it, we'll worry about it later, let's go before they have more friends arrive" Kula interrupted them both "Shouldn't we wait for the police?" K' looked at her "No, no time to deal with them, I'm sure Heidern will tell Sarah and us what's going on" The trio quickly fled through the back ways to their hotel where Maxima was. 

Onward looking at the ground floor below from the rooftops was he, he looked at the group of scattered mimes unconscious or severely injured on the cold ground floor. He knew he had come a little too late, but also knew he didn't really have to do much, it looks like they could handle themselves. But still he had to play a major role, not only did this entire tournament meant a mysterious invitation to him, but also attempted murder. And of course it was his job to find out why and who was behind all this.


	5. Enter the Kusanagi

****

I don't own DC comic characters like Batman ®or SNK/playmore registered trademark characters of King of Fighters ®.

4.

Bruce Wayne clenched his hands together in thought as he sat in his recliner in his vastly large living room. He just couldn't shake off what happened the night before, not only did he not have to do anything about the creeps yesterday that attacked the KOF fighters. What baffled him more was why the criminal scum wanted to kill the KOF members. He wasn't too surprised though, he knew it had something to do with the invitation he received. His young ward Dick Grayson stepped into the room. 

"Bruce I'm sure you already saw what happened?" He looked at him.

He nodded "Yes dick I'm perfectly aware of what's going on, and I think I know who to go after, to the bat cave Dick." they both nodded in agreement as they quickly rushed to the secret entranceway. 

Within the bat cave , Batman accessed the various files on his bat-computer, he looked up at the large screen as he typed. Several pictures showed up on the screen. All descending in a row with various profile pictures as well as bios. Batman leaned back in his chair looking at each photo. "These are each of the hosts that hosted the King of Fighters tournament each year since it began, and since it went world wide." Robin stepped towards the monitor looking at each picture. In order, went Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, Kagura Chizuru, Leopold Goenitz, Krizalid, Zero, Igniz. 

Batman furrowed his brows as he looked at each picture and read the bios. Robin stood by "Well it could be any one of them right?" Batman shook his head "No, first off Geese Howard is currently in South Town, he's no better than any other crime boss, and only hosted locally" He continues, "Rugal Bernstein the nuclear arms dealer, was supposedly killed in 1995 after an explosion, Kagura Chizuru is currently in Japan with her clan, and Goenitz died in 96 at the hands of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami" He narrows his eyes " Krizalid , Zero and Igniz of the Nests organization were brought down in 2001." He looks down. "Pretty much all our suspects are either gone, far off, or dead, leaving us no clue of who this years host is" He stood up. "Which means we've got to enter the tournament then infiltrate behind the curtain to see who's behind this" Robin stepped up "Wait, that still doesn't rule out why anyone would want to kill the fighters, it wouldn't be the host Batman." Batman nods, " I know, which is exactly why we're going to question some of the fighters, I'm very sure it's a good motive, and judging by how these goons looked, I think it might be our old friend, The Joker." 

Later that night, Kyo Kusanagi himself was walking through the cold weather of Gotham and down the sidewalk and to the rooftop of a building where he got note by Bennimaru to meet him and Shingo that night. He looked around the empty building top and snickered. "The hell was I thinking that they would be up here, why in the first place?" He crossed his arms. Just then a pair of boots landed upon the Rooftop. Kyo quickly turned around his fist clenched and a flame bursting out from it. Batman stood his ground "I wanted to talk to you Kyo." he eyed the young Japanese fighter. Kyo snickered "Forgery then tricking into a meeting? I don't buy that superhero man." Batman kept his gaze "I wanted to ask you some questions" Kyo snickered "I don't feel like answering any" he puts up his gloved fists "But I do feel like a match right now" Batman narrowed his eyes I didn't want a fight, I wanted some insight" 

Kyo leapt forward and swung a fist towards the caped crusader as Batman jolted right to dodge it. "But if you insist" Batman put up his fists as well. Kyo grinned as he then followed through with a second punch from a different fist, Batman backed up enough to get the miss. He put his forearm up to block Kyo's third follow through punch. Batman got a punch of his own off which Kyo also blocked then countered with a quick jab from his right fist which connected with Batman's shoulder. He then took the opportunity at an open batman and did his three punch follow through landing the first punch on Batman's chest. "You're Wide Open!" he boasted. As batman caught the second punch by Kyo's wrist and leapt off the ground turning his body slightly as his leg went up and his foot landed against Kyo's face, making him stumble a few feet clenching his cheek. 

Batman stood in his fighting stance waiting for Kyo's next move. Kyo snickered again at the Dark Knight, "Not taking advantage? That's Foolish!" He yelled as he turned his body leaping into the air , his leg pointing straight downwards as he was about to do his signature move of a diving kick. "I'm Up here!" Kyo spoke to Batman who was right below the waiting kick. Quickly reacting to the oncoming move Batman waited the precise time to Kyo's distance and grabbed his leg with both hands using his weight to turn and throw Kyo's body to the surface. It worked as well as Kyo's face was in shock as his body hurdled towards a glass pane on the roof, Batman since he shifted his weight lost his standing and ended up falling holding Kyo's leg in a tight grip as Kyo as well as Batman fell through the glass pane and to the bottom of the abandoned Warehouse floor.

The beautiful red head turned around and noticed the two men on the floor and put her hands on her hips, quite surprised that Batman arrived there, she put down some vials she was holding. Poison Ivy showed a slight smirk on her dark rose lips as she crossed her arms.

To be continued.


	6. Burning green

King of Fighters® and Batman® and characters do not belong to me , they belong to their respective companies of SNK/Playmore and DC comics. I don't own them, I am just borrowing for a fanfic.

5.

K', Kula, Whip, and Maxima were staying in their hotel room in the late hour. They knew something was up sooner or later, surely word has gotten out to the media and of course the other fighters. Whip pondered telling Heidern, but she knew they had a mission of their own. Not all of them stayed in their room, surely they stayed in not out of fear, but just to talk of the situation. Just then someone knocked on the door. 

Maxima opened it to find Bennimaru smiling. "Uh hey, I just found this letter outside your door…" he held it up to Maxima who swiped it away. He then turned away looking at the letter, while Bennimaru walked in, Shingo tagged along and followed in the room. "Thanks I'd love to come in" he amused. K' shook his head at them. "Since when have we ever bugged you?" he muttered. "Yeah go away we're doing something" Whip agreed. Bennimaru shrugged and put his hands on his hips very feminine like instead of normally. "Hey that's no way to be neighbor like…besides I did deliver this…" He stood, Shingo interrupted. "What do you think is it? Fan mail?" Whip rolled her eyes. Maxima had a bewildered look on his face as he handed the envelope to K. On the back which he thought would be stamped with a red R, instead was a green question mark. He opened the letter to find a small note inside. K' stood up and looked at everyone. "What the hell is this crap? We don't have time for games.." he threw the letter to which Kula caught. She looked over it and read it out loud "In a concrete room with no windows and no doors…there is only a bench and a large mirror. How do you get out?" she blinked. Bennimaru crossed his arms. "Huh? I don't get it." Maxima " It's a riddle…, but who would send us that and why?" Whip smirked, "Thank you mister state-the-obvious.., but what the hell is the point of this.." K' stood in the corner with his hands in his pockets his eyes fixed on everyone from behind his shades. "Probably a clue to whoever's trying to kill us.., ever think of it like that?" he leaned on the wall.

Bennimaru started to pace "Concrete room hmm? Uh…., break through it with the bench or mirror?" Whip stood and stretched a bit " You can't break solid concrete with a bench genius." Maxima grumbled, "I'm not that good at riddles.." Shingo bolted up. "Oh I know! Oh wait…, no..sorry.." he sat back down on the floor. Bennimaru blinked "Mirror, break it ..?..in half maybe then ..I don't know make a hole or something.." Whip snapped her fingers, "That's it, whole! Break the mirror in half and you have two pieces, put it back to make a whole and go through it.." she nodded to them. Maxima eyed her "That doesn't make any sense…" She shook her head "it's not supposed to it's just stupid riddles with ironic answers.." K' snickered. "Americans.." Whip looked down in thought. "Well..what's it mean..?" Bennimaru tilted his head at something and stood up walking to the large man sized mirror they had in their room, he inspected it closely then moved it to find a hole in the wall. "Hey! Look!" he exclaimed as he reached into the hole then held up another note. He handed it to Whip and she read it "A man living alone turns off a single light and goes to bed tired. He wakes up the next morning finding hundreds of dead people next to his house, Why?" she was already thinking of answers. Bennimaru leaned back against one of the beds, "That I don't get.." Shingo scratched his head and shrugged. Whip looked up "maybe…" Maxima interrupted "maybe a airplane crashed..?" he looked to her. She nodded to him. "Maybe…but.." K' stood in front of them grabbing the letter with his gloved hand. "Graveyard..he lived next to a graveyard." He crumpled up the note. "And what's that have to do anything what the hell are we doing in a damn room playing with some stupid puzzles someone left.for us when we should just go out there and find .." he stopped as he heard some commotion downstairs in the lobby. Bennimaru got up and walked out the door to go see, a moment later he returned. "Hey guys come quick…Ramon's yelling about Vanessa being gone!" they looked to each other then left the room heading downstairs. Shingo trailed behind them. Ramon was standing there obviously upset about something he paced back and forth in front of Seth. "What could've happened!?!" he asked very hot-blooded over the situation. Seth shook his head "probably out doing something…don't worry she can handle herself.." Ramon pulled on his hair as he eyed Seth with his one eye. "Worry!?! That's my love out there and she's been out for the whole day, what could she be doing at this time of night!?!" Ramon stomped his foot down. "I think I have an idea of where she is…" K' interrupted as he walked downstairs with the rest. "And with who.." he removed his shades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo wiped the blood off his chin as he stood up from the hard floor, he glared at Batman and the newly discovered green covered woman. He stood in a fighting stance as he eyed them both. Poison Ivy raised a brow as to who was this person and why he and Batman both ended up in her secret green house. "Ikuze!" He screamed as he clenched his fists. Poison Ivy was intrigued "Hmm? Oh well I'll just have to punish you both for interrupting me.." she took out two long vials containing green liquid. And threw them towards Kyo. "And you'll be the first…" a smile formed on her rosey lips. "Down!" Batman yelled as he tried to throw Kyo out of the way but found himself trapped next to him as the vials broke and the liquid turned to a green growing plant which seemed to cover both their bodies up to their chests rendering them helpless as she planned. This only made Kyo more angry. He snorted as he struggled within the plant. "A friend of yours Batman?" he grumbled. Batman eyed him as he was struggling to reach for his utility belt. Poison Ivy walked up to them both and touched her green colored glove to Batman's chin then to Kyo's. "Hmm…two more little guinea pigs for my experiments." she smiled. She snapped her fingers as two abnormally large men with green skin and plant covered arms made their way out of the shadows. "Like these two.." she nodded to them both, they seemed to be unknowing of where they were but they obeyed Ivy like pets. She made her way to the table and grabbed two syringes, she tested it out before slowly walking back to both "ready now boys?" she eyed the two trapped men.

That was it, it was over, he was just going to snap. The rage of the Kusanagi rose in him as his eyes narrowed , fire burned within his eyes as his entire body started to engulf in flames. "Don't you know gardens are quick to burn!" he yelled as he raised both his fists as the plant burned off of him. He was enraged, his body a flame covered human shape that walked towards Ivy. She gasped and quickly ran back ordering the two experiments of hers to attack. His flames died down as he ran towards the one plant man creature heading towards Kyo. Kyo ducked under the swipe of the creature's green arm, he then slammed a flaming fist towards the creature's gut, a rise of his other fist upwards spreading a line of Kusanagi fire against the creature's body, then finishing his combo with a elbow to it's chest as he leapt into the air swerving his body doing his infamous flaming uppercut move as his arms smacked against the creature's head knocking him to the floor cold. By this time Batman reached his belt and struggled open one pouch as he took out the device and cut his way through the plant with the mini-saw. He rushed to confront the other plant and subdue him. Meanwhile Kyo was approaching Ivy who was backed to her lab table. She flipped behind the table as Kyo did another of his hard swinging flaming punch, knocking and breaking all the lab equipment that Ivy had. She let out a small growl and aimed her wrist crossbow at Kyo as he approached her. He flicked his wrist shooting out a small stream of fire at her. She winced as the flame hit her wrist and shook it off backing up again against the wall now scared of this man, she had no idea who or what he was. Kyo raised his palm up, flame building up in his palm as he let out a growl as it grew larger. "I'll teach you to experiment!" he screamed as he swung his arm hard to the right, a huge burst of the serpent wave of flames headed towards Ivy. She was stunned as she laid against the wall. Quickly Batman came from the side and pushed her out of the way as well as himself. The serpent wave hit the wall and made a huge impact against it more of a fire ridden hole. Batman held the stunned Ivy which had her shoulder singed. as he glared at Kyo. "You could've killed her!" he looked to Ivy finding her unconscious then back to where Kyo was, he was now gone. Batman could hear Kyo yelling from a distance outside the building "Oh well ,some can handle it while others can't.. " back at Batman.


End file.
